Close Enemies
by AlleyCat17
Summary: After the lose of her father Trunks a young girl sets out to kill android 17 but falls in love with him instead. A/U , Set in the Mirai Trunks timeline.
1. The Situation

A/n: This is only my second fic, so I still have a lot to learn. Hopefully this will be more interesting than the last. I hope you enjoy, and please no flamers or I will hunt you down and humiliate you on your own stories. Thanx. (^_^)  
  
  
  
1 Close Enemies  
  
  
  
In a very different future all is not well. Buildings are broken down, streets massacred, lives torn apart. All of this on the account of two renegade androids.  
  
Although the situation is grim, there is hope. Hope that rests on the shoulders of a fearless warrior. An surely with her help all will not be lost, and soon the world will be a safer place. And if not then we have nowhere to turn.  
  
  
  
  
  
Far away on a broken Earth our story begins………. 


	2. Finding the Unthinkable

A young girl wonders the streets in a desperate search for her father. Trunks. He had left long ago to fight the androids.  
  
She wonders up and down on what's left of the streets and alleys, finding little more than carcasses. Desperately trying to keep her hopes up, she began running off in the direction she thought her father may have went. Off in the distance, she sees a glimmer of light. She runs towards the glimmer to see what no daughter should see. Her father laying down in a pool of water and crimson, the glimmer still shining off her father's sword.  
  
A cool breeze blew across her face, sending her long, red hair to compliment the wind. As she knelt down to hold him for the last time she noticed a small necklace wrapped around his fist. It was the necklace that Juuhachi-gou had ripped off her neck when she was a mere child. Tears began to flow swiftly down from her emerald eyes.  
  
In a cry of rage she fell to her knees remembering all the hell that the androids had rained down upon her family and friends. And now, she could add her father to the list of persons engulfed in the androids' fiery path.  
  
She grabbed the last few trinkets to remember her father by before she buried him: his sword, her necklace, and the jacket he had promised to hand down to her.  
  
After she had left her father to the Earth, Katara headed back to her underground shelter. Emotions and flashbacks had gotten the best of her this time  
  
As she headed through the door she noticed her grandmother knelt down in front of her bed praying for her son to be alright, or at least intact. Katara knelt down beside Bulma to tell her of what had happened. She held her grandmother as her emotions began to flow in agonizing pain and sorrow. 


	3. Looking Into the Eyes of Evil

Being in Katara's arms, Bulma began to crumble. For she had lost one of the ones that had meant  
  
the most to her. First, she lost Vegeta to the androids and now she had lost Trunks.  
  
"Katara, please promise me that you will not try to take on them by yourself. I've lost two from my  
  
family to them and I don't want to lose you too. You are the last Saiyajin on Earth now, and you must keep  
  
your race alive," Bulma managed to say between sobs,  
  
"Nana, I'm not going to promise that. Perhaps I am the last Saiyan on this planet, but maybe a Saiyan  
  
is what it takes to beat them. And a Saiyan will, that I can give my word on," Katara angrily managed to spit  
  
out.  
  
*Bulma looked up to see a flickering, red light.*  
  
"Katara, look!" Bulma yelled to her, "the light is on, the androids are near!"  
  
"Those bastards are going to try to attack our shelter." Katara directed, "Nana, get the hell out of hear.  
  
Get everyone down to the lower level or they'll all die!"  
  
She snatched her father's sword, strapped it to her back, and ran towards the door. A strong ki blast hit the other  
  
side of the tunnel caused her to stay inside the small room. She could hear Seventeen's footsteps coming to the  
  
hallway. She tried to do the best of hiding her ki. With the android coming closer and closer she began to draw out  
  
her sword. With him just feet away he stopped to blast the walls into dust. A huge pole crashed inches from her face.  
  
She let out a small gasp and that's all it took for him to notice her. He peeped his head around the doorway to get a  
  
boot in the face.  
  
He stumbled out of the door and ran into the wall. She came next to him trying to swing her sword into his  
  
chest, but he grabbed the blade just an inch from it's target, the force slinging her into the doorway.  
  
"Well, well now what do we have here?" He said holding her by the throat and throwing her to the wall. "Aren't  
  
you going to answer me, bitch? Or do I have to kill you now?" He looked down to see her tail sway in the wind. "Ah, I  
  
see, just another stubborn Saiyan, huh." He said to piss her off hoping for a fight.  
  
"Well then," she said rising to her feet sarcastically, "what do we have here? Just another fucking, asshole  
  
android I guess."  
  
* a slight smirk ran across his face*  
  
With incredible strength he punched the wall inches from her face, sending the wall behind her crashing down to the ground.  
  
"Was that a practice shot or were you really going to hit me?" she said arrogantly.  
  
  
  
He went to grab her, but she flew backwards as she went ssj. She grabbed her sword and went to slice his throat.  
  
He again tried to grab the blade, but as he went for it she knocked him down. As he fell she climbed on top of him  
  
and straddled him to hold him down.  
  
Holding the blade at his throat she asked, "Give me one reason why I shouldn't slit your throat rite now. YOU  
  
KILLED MY FATHER YOU SPINELESS BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed at him.  
  
Trying to keep the blade from going in him he yelled, "I DIDN'T KILL TRUNKS YOU STUPID BITCH, MY FUCKING SISTER DID!!!!!!" 


	4. Emotions Get the Best of You Sometimes.....

A/n: This is my first fic with anything sexual so don't blame me if it sucks. Dark Fate I wish I could see your face when you read this *snickers*  
  
  
  
  
  
"What? How? I thought it was you, and you actually knew his name. If she actually did kill him then why isn't she with you?" Katara spat out hysterically  
  
"I thought you knew?" 17 said, looking confused.  
  
"No, I thought you killed him, he was always looking for you."  
  
"No! I meant that I was very close to your father. He was my mentor. I came here to find you."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? You two hated each other." * She paused for a second * " Wait a minute I don't believe you."  
  
*She pressed the blade tighter across his throat, scratching him slightly. He began to bleed. *  
  
"Katara, I have proof that I'm telling the truth," he said taking his hand off the blade and reaching for his wallet.  
  
"You show me proof now, and I will spare your life," she said slowly while edging the blade away.  
  
He pulled out his wallet and got a lengthy letter out of a secret pocket in the lining. It was obvious that he was hiding it from someone, possibly 18.  
  
"He told me to let you read this if, ya know, happened," He told her, handing the letter to her. "Maybe if you weren't so bitchy I could have shown it to you earlier."  
  
*She glared at him*  
  
She laid the sword away from him beside her on the ground. Then she opened the item up to see Trunk's handwriting. Tears began to flow down her face once more as she read the words he had wrote to Seventeen.  
  
  
  
To my apprentice:  
  
1 I want you to keep this hidden from view to 18. When I die I want you to find my daughter and bring her back with you. I know you will not get along with her, but do your best to take over my place as mentor. There is so much that she still has to learn.  
  
2 You are like a son to me and you have always done your best in betraying your sister. Have no regrets. The days I've spent teaching you and to get you to understand the ways of the Saiyan race were some of my happiest.  
  
You have never failed me 17. But please don't fail me in death. Find my daughter and beat 18. You must tell her of all that I have told you. Together you two must beat her.  
  
  
  
Tears began to fall off her cheeks onto 17's shirt. She realized that the man she had spent most of her life training to kill and looking for had been training with her father all along.  
  
"Suddenly I feel so betrayed and alone," Katara said in such a calm, but sorrowful way. "I've been taught to kill you if you ever came near me or my family. And now, my father dies and you come to find me! Do you really think it's over and I'm just going to forgive everything you've done?!" She yelled at him trying to get rid of some sort of inner rage.  
  
Tears now began to fall more than ever soaking Juuana-gou's scarf and shirt. Unsure of what to do, he sat up to hold her. He had not realized that he was beginning to have and erection.  
  
As soon as he put his arm around her she knew that the position they were in was making him rise. She couldn't deny that he was attractive, he was actually everything she wanted in a man, well in appearance anyway. His personality was a bit too much for her. If she ever did choose him as her mate, trust would definitely be an issue. She had to admit that she would love to have a chance with him if he would change his attitude a little.  
  
*She immediately cursed herself for the thought, snapping herself back to reality.*  
  
"Katara, the part of the note for you is on the back, but I was instructed not to let you read it until you knew what your father wanted of you, and you reached level 3."  
  
"What did my father want of me?"  
  
"Basically to help me kill Android 18, and to take your place among the Saiyans. You do know that you are basically a queen now don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so, Can't you just let me read the letter, I mean, it will take me a long time to reach level 3."  
  
"Katara, I'm sorry, I just can't, that's what he wanted of me," he said as he stood his ground.  
  
It was hard for her to keep focused with his manhood pressing against her center. Wild thoughts were in her head really thick. Knowing that he would not show her the letter, she used this to her advantage.  
  
She quickly shoved him back to the ground.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" he demanded.  
  
*She said nothing.*  
  
She ran her fingers through his hair with the same smirk he uses in his battles. She then began to run her hands down his chest until she reached his pants. She unbuttoned them.  
  
She ran her fingers halfway down his pants, slightly rubbing the area that marked the beginning of his manhood.  
  
Nervous and a little confused, Juuana-gou decided to play along. He slowly ran his hands from her knees up to her thighs. He knew that she was not expecting this.  
  
He continued until he reached her center. Holding her waist with his four fingers, he began to rub her middle with his thumbs.  
  
A bit surprised but not backing down, she went deeper until she was very close to him.  
  
When he noticed that, he unbuttoned her pants and touched her skin very lightly. Then he moved down and began to enter her.  
  
By all means, she wanted this, but for some reason she pushed him away.  
  
"Wait I don't think I can do this." She said as she began to get off him.  
  
"Good, he said arrogantly, I knew I'd win"  
  
"Win what?" she looked puzzled. (even though she knew what he was talking about)  
  
"Well, I knew you were only doing that to get the letter."  
  
He knew he had gotten her, she felt very stupid at this point, knowing that her seduction had not worked.  
  
"Well yeah, so! Y-you were only trying to win."  
  
"Well then, I guess I did win then didn't I?"  
  
"Arrogant bastard." She muttered under her breath.  
  
"Ha, ha very funny, come on."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"To train. Your father wanted us to be partners, didn't he?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well then get your things together."  
  
"Juuana-gou, you are impossible!" 


End file.
